


Calm Down, Love

by calmingmotions



Series: A Prince, an Archer, and their kin. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Half Dragon!Corrin, M/M, Mpreg, Nursing, labor, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin is expecting, and the time is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert on pregnancies, not in the slightest, however I do enjoy MPreg stories. I researched as much as I could, but of course there will be some flaws here and there. 
> 
> There is nothing overly graphic, I don't even think I'm capable of writing anything too graphic, anyways. I hope you enjoy this story, it was very interesting to write, and I hope to write more stories to tie into this one.

He had been told to keep calm. Simply relax and do everyday routines, save his energy. This stage would last awhile, and he shouldn't rush off for help immediately. It should last only a few hours. Just stay calm, and have someone near him in case he needed the help. The early labor phase was when he needed to stay calm.

Corrin had sent a messenger to call for Zero, hoping that his lover would distract him from the pressure in his swollen stomach. He had been informed by his messenger, a young looking woman, that he should probably call for his midwife, Felicia, to watch over him. So he did as he was told, Felicia sticking close to his side soon after his call, while Zero wasn't allowed to leave his post until active labor set in.

It aggravated Corrin that Zero couldn't be with him yet, but he knew that they were in a tense time and needed Zero's protection along the castle gates. It would be okay. Felicia was being very kind and caring, albeit still being her clumsy self, and she tried to distract the overly pregnant dragon from his current predicament. She suggested reading to him, helping him clean around the house, entertaining him with music.

He wasn't due for another two weeks, but apparently with twins it was normal to be a bit early. Felicia had done her research on pregnancies and been there for Corrin each step of the way, also informing Zero on how to keep his love safe and healthy throughout the process as they made their way through each trimester.

He was barely able to move around at this point, too pregnant to even support his own weight. He had been told to get rid of his armor only a month into his pregnancy, which he obviously hadn't been thrilled about. He had an army that needed his leadership, but he wasn't allowed to fulfill such duties while carrying. Everyone had told him that they would be fine, reassuring the Prince, but that they would miss him during his time off.

Upon Felicia's arrival he had been ushered out of his common clothes and into a comfortable robe, the maid clearly trying to be helpful without stressing out the Prince as she continued with her comforting words and actions.

His maid had taken him into a special room set up for him, filled with a plush bed on top of a low and sturdy frame, specially crafted for this sort of situation, bars on the side to grab onto and thin blankets to cover him.

Sheets had been strung across the ceiling to make the room seem smaller, the large windows also covered in thin blankets that let little light slip through. Felicia had been informed that pregnant people felt safer in more closed off spaces, small and cozy corners. Despite how much Corrin would like to deny it, the Prince had found himself comforted by the tightness of the area on more than one occasion.

Felicia had suggested that they make the trip down the hall and to his room after his contractions worsened, about five hours after he had originally called for her. She had been by his side most of the time, sending word to Zero when the Prince was resting and saving his strength, which he had been assured that he would need.

They had run into a few people along the way to their destination, including Jakob, who had offered them help. The two had gladly accepted the assistance. Corrin was just a bit too heavy for Felicia alone, and his worsening contractions made it difficult for her to hold him up when they had to take a moment for him to ride out the pain.

Felicia had carefully helped him into the bed when they got there, laughing lightheartedly at his unsteady wobbling. The maid had then proceeded to wave Jakob out of the room, assuring him that they would call for his assistance if needed.

Felicia read to Corrin and exchanged small talk, occasionally stuttering over her words, pausing their conversation when a contraction gently pulsed through his body. The Prince was surprised by how frequently their conversation had to come to a halt at this point.

When in the cozy room, maybe two hours after they had arrived, the Prince's water broke, causing a faint blush to blossom over his cheeks and his words to falter. When asked what was wrong, he stuttered terribly, embarrassment taking over as he mumbled out a soft "I think my water broke."

Felicia was up and out of her chair in a moment, right by Corrin's side, assuring him that it was normal. After exchanging a few words and a soft laugh, Felicia checked Corrin's dilation, much to his still overwhelming embarrassment, and told him that she was going to fetch Zero. Active labor should kick in soon. She would get Jakob if the Prince wanted, but Corrin put his faith in Felicia. She was capable of taking care of him.

Felicia stepped out of the room to talk to the same messenger that Corrin had spoken to earlier, whom had obediently waited outside the fairly large room throughout the time the two had been there. Felicia stepped back in, more along the lines of stumbled in, giving the Prince a reassuring smile after regaining her balance.

His contractions grew stronger, making him fumble with the edges of his thin robe and shift nervously. Zero rushed into the room, standing by his love's side and grabbing Corrin's hand, which the Prince gripped onto in return quite tightly, his body growing more uncomfortable at the pressure blooming in his swollen stomach.

Felicia stepped outside of the room for a moment, thinking that it would be best to give the couple a moment of privacy. When she came back in, a glass of water in hand for the Prince, she checked Corrin's dilation yet again, telling him that with his dilating process and the strength of his contractions, he was officially in active labor.

She told Zero to watch over the pregnant dragon carefully, whispering a few short words to him before announcing that she would be in the restroom across the hall if they needed her, preparing things for the arrival of the chidlren. She told the couple to search for Jakob, who would be close by, if they couldn't reach her for some reason.

Then it was just Zero and Corrin.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked, still holding onto Corrin's hand gently, letting his love squeeze as tightly as he needed when a contraction hit him. Felicia came in periodically to check on Corrin, telling Zero to call for her when Corrin felt the urge to push. She had given Zero tips to help keep his Prince calm, the maid telling Zero to let Corrin walk around if he wanted to, and to try and be calming in general, speak softly and sweetly. Don't say anything to anger the Prince, and try to keep him as comfortable as possible by switching his sitting positions and keeping his body cool and hydrated.

"I've been better." The Prince responded, strain clear in his voice. He squeezed Zero's hand tightly and groaned, pressing his head back against the soft pillows that Zero had propped up carefully behind him. When Corrin's grip slackened Zero carefully let go, freeing his hand so he could massage Corrin's hips and lower back, something that Felicia instructed him to do in between contractions. Corrin sighed at the pleasant sensation.

"Thank you, it really helps." The Prince said softly, reaching down with his delicate fingers and placing them on top of Zero's working hands. The outlaw smiled at his Prince.

"It's the least I can do." Corrin smiled at the words before his expression faltered, groaning again and tightening his grip on Zero's wrist. The outlaw carefully moved his hands away, grabbing a moist cloth that had been sitting on the table in a bowl and wiping Corrin's beaded forehead, letting the Prince keep a tight hold on his arm before the dragon sighed again, allowing his grip to loosen and his hand to fall against the bed.

Zero had been carefully monitoring Corrin's contractions, and at one point had almost panicked and ran for Felicia when the contractions overlapped. The painful pulses settled down soon after, letting Corrin assure the outlaw that it was normal, not to bother his midwife yet.

"You're doing great, keep it up love," Zero said, placing a kiss on Corrin's brow. "Just keep breathing," Zero instructed, mimicking the breaths for Corrin to follow, a small smile gracing the outlaw's lips as the Prince followed his lead. "There you go," he continued saying. "Water?" Zero asked, holding up a glass with the cool liquid in it.

Corrin nodded, trying to sit up on his own, his pregnant belly weighing him down. Zero crooned softly.

"I've got you, I've got you." He said sweetly, helping him up and placing the glass of water to Corrin's lips. Corrin drank languidly, already seeming tired of the whole endeavor, crimson eyes lidded. Zero could understand how he would be tired, his Prince had been going through this for a few hours already.

"Here, sit like this," Zero instructed, helping Corrin shift his position so he was on his right side, facing the outlaw. The Prince closed his eyes with a tired huff. "Do you want me to read to you? Talk to you? Fetch Azura to sing for you?" Zero asked. Corrin breathed deeply, his eyes fluttering open gracefully before the crimson irises settled on Zero.

"Just stay. Stay by my side, please." Corrin said, reaching an arm out to place it on Zero's hand, outstretched on the bed. Zero smiled, nodding in reply and placing a kiss on his love's soft hair, showing the Prince even more affection. Sometimes Corrin wondered if he could be smothered by the displays of love shown to him during private moments, filled with whispers and promises.

"Would you like to walk around? Felicia said it might speed up the process." Zero asked carefully, hoping that his tone wouldn't be one that made the Prince feel pushed to do so. Corrin looked at him thoughtfully, giving a small nod before trying yet again to sit up by himself. The Prince had been in this state for a while, needing help moving around with his swollen tummy, but unwilling to ask for the clearly needed assistance. He received many soft giggles and affectionate laughs from the maids and messengers that went around the house before receiving help.

Zero did his best to hide his laughter before helping up his Prince, allowing the dragon to lean on him as heavily as he pleased. Zero walked him to the door, helping him stop and stand when the contractions hit as they took a short trip down the extensive hall. The bursts of pain were about four minutes apart at this point, letting Zero know that they would need to watch the Prince closely and handle him gently.

The contractions were strong, the Prince almost pulling the outlaw down to the ground a few times as his legs shook and his chest heaved. The two didn't walk around for too long until Zero suggested that they head back, more worried for his Prince than anything else.

He helped the Prince into the low bed, sitting back down in the chair next to him while Corrin fidgeted with the sheets and pillows, squirming to get comfortable. Zero sat beside the Prince quietly, watching him take in deep breaths and exhale heavily, his soft features displaying his discomfort. The outlaw waited, thinking that the Prince was going through another contraction until a few minutes passed and his love's uncomfortable expression had yet to change.

"What's the matter?" Zero asked, keeping his voice low and, hopefully, soothing. Corrin fidgeted, turning slightly so his body faced his lover.

"M-My back hurts." He replied with a downwards gaze, looking embarrassed. Zero stood slowly, gently taking hold of Corrin's hand. The Prince looked at him, confused, but moved as he was guided, sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched and an arm laying protectively over his belly.

Zero moved around the bed, standing behind Corrin and placing his hands along his love's lower back, kneading and pressing at the muscle to ease whatever discomfort the Prince might have. Corrin sighed softly, his shoulder's tenseness easing as Zero worked on the sore and stiff muscles. The Prince hummed lowly, something that he often did unknowingly, although, why would Zero tell him about the little habit that he loved so much? He didn't want the Prince to stop making the peaceful sounds.

"Better?" The thief asked, moving his hands to the Prince's shoulders to massage the soft skin there as well. Corrin nodded.

"A lot better, thank you." The Prince said kindly, turning and giving Zero a happy smile. Zero returned the expression, leaning forward to give Corrin a small kiss against his soft skin. How did the outlaw ever get so lucky?

After a bit of gentle kneading at tense muscles, Zero helped Corrin shift so he was laying back against the feathery pillows again, a thin blanket covering his legs. When a contraction rocked through Corrin's body, he would pant softly, trying to ignore it, and hunch over, attempting to ease the pain. Zero would probably have to call Felicia soon. Corrin was struggling to keep his calm demeanor about him when slight panic filled his mind. He couldn't keep the nagging worries and pain from poisoning his thoughts of a happy family. Of course, whenever such fears arose, Zero would be there to keep him at ease, calm his troubled mind.

Zero had been giving Corrin his undivided attention since he had first walked in, his steady gaze only on Corrin, carefully following Felicia's advice to keep him comfortable, watching over him, albeit sometimes too closely. There wasn't a moment that passed by when Zero wasn't watching him. Monitoring his breathing, making sure his contractions were spaced correctly, constantly asking how he was.

Corrin wasn't really in the mood to speak and keep up with the small talk, trying to focus on his own breathing while his mate coached him reassuringly from his place beside the bed. He was starting to lose the little control he had over his... strange differences. If he wasn't careful, he might sprout a tail and wings as his concentration dwindled. He didn't have a dragonstone with him


	3. Chapter 3

The outlaw was out of the room in a flash when Corrin groaned loudly, his body instinctually telling him 'You need to push, now is the time to push.' Zero must have understood what was happening with the combination of Corrin's clear discomfort and the, almost pitiful, way he whimpered out Zero's name with a groan.

The outlaw had come back with Felicia in a moment's notice, the maid immediately situating herself at the end of the bed, grabbing the tools that had been sitting in the corner of the room for when they were needed. The Prince's protective instincts flared up the second someone who wasn't his mate neared him.

Felicia had tried to be a calming presence, telling the Prince to listen to her voice as she started to try and coach his pushes, counting down and telling him when to use his fleeting energy. He moaned and groaned, trying to control himself and not let instincts take over. He had to listen to Felicia, she was only trying to help. His own attempt to keep calm didn't stop him from growling at the maid when she laid a cool hand on his shaking legs.

"Calm down Corrin, she's only trying to help." Zero had said, looking just as shocked as Felicia, who had flinched and pulled back once the snarl had torn it's way passed the Prince's lips, caught off guard by the aggressive attitude. Corrin only whimpered in reply to the outlaw's words, still struggling to move his legs away from her.

"Zero, help me keep him still. Push, now Lord Corrin!" The maid said, snapped out of her moment of shock, her tone of voice changing from demanding and serious to encouraging and gentle as she spoke with the two people. Zero placed his hands on Corrin's legs, holding them how Felicia instructed and trying his best to croon softly to his pained lover, something that normally calmed the dragon. The Prince eased under Zero's touch, much less on edge in his lover's hands rather than his maid's.

"Breath Corrin, you can't forget to breath." Felicia instructed gently after another difficult push, her voice demanding but still encouraging. The Prince's breath came out in a puff of smoke, heated from the warmth in his chest as he panted. Zero and Felicia exchanged a look before turning back to face Corrin again, Felicia looking quite startled.

"It's really hot." The Prince whimpered out his complaint between lances of pain, eyes shifting to look up at Zero, stretching his head back and baring his neck and chest to the cold air. Felicia handed Zero a fan that had been placed with numerous other strange but potentially useful objects, giving him the hint to help cool off the dragon. Zero fanned Corrin's exposed neck and chest, skin shimmering with a light coating of sweat, doing his best to keep Corrin's legs still with one hand and keep his Prince calm with his voice.

"You're alright love, you're doing so well." Zero praised, followed by another command to push by Felicia. Corrin's body tightened up with each contraction, drawing pained cries out of him as he felt the pressure in his midsection grow. He was beginning to get a splitting headache, and the pain in his upper and lower back weren't helping to distract him.

"Zero, get Jakob." Zero reluctantly let go of Corrin's legs, dropping the fan on a table and hurrying out of the room, not before giving the Prince's calf a reassuring stroke. Felicia's hands were gentle on Corrin's legs, carefully trying to keep him under her control before the situation worsened and he put too much stress on his body. Small growls escaped his mouth and his lips pulled back into a fierce snarl at her touch, but with his inability to even reach out to harm the maid, he wasn't much of a threat. The warning actions seemed to set Felicia into a slight panic rather than scare her, catching quick glances at the door whenever she got the chance.

"Push, now Corrin, you can do it!" Felicia instructed, the confidence and faith she had in him clear in her voice, although her touch was still weary. The Prince did as instructed, a sob being wretched out of his throat at the tearing pain that lanced through his belly.

Zero came back in the room, Jakob behind him, and Corrin instinctually tried to sit up, reaching his hands out towards his love with another pained cry, trying to get closer to the comforting and familiar presence of his mate. The growls changed to whimpers as Corrin was pushed back down against the bed, leaving the Prince a trembling mess as he was denied the ability to embrace his lover.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lay back down Lord Corrin, it's okay. Keep breathing, it's okay." Felicia said, putting more pressure on his legs as he tried to shift away from her, squirming weakly under her more confident grasp. Jakob came over and took his place next to Felicia, listening closely to her instructions and holding the Prince's legs instead as the maid turned her attention to more pressing matters. More angered noises tore through the Prince's clenched teeth at the butler's touch.

Zero moved beside him, grabbing the dragon's hand and running a hand through his sweaty hair, the Prince's struggles easing away under the touch. Corrin sobbed and pushed again under Felicia's instruction, gripping tightly onto his lover's hand. The contraction faded for a moment before another took it's place, bringing on another lance of pain through the Prince's head and back that had his vision blurring and mind stuttering.

"Lord Corrin, stop!" And "Lord Corrin!" Were both exclaimed with alarm from both the maid and the butler as yet another contraction died down, Corrin leaning back against the pillows and blankets under him, suddenly finding it increasingly difficult to lay comfortably.

A tail. A set of strong wings. And horns. Corrin's eyes widened in alarm, tail swaying back and forth and wings spreading to their full span, bending the rails on the bed with the force of their pushing. Panic gripped at the edges of the Prince's thoughts, a shocked noise escaping his lips as his strong tail flicked back and forth dangerously, almost hitting the maid and butler.

"You're okay, you're okay. Calm down love, calm down." Zero instructed almost frantically, placing a hand on the base of his lover's horns to try and calm him, hoping to stop the swaying tail and take tension out of the muscular wings. He rubbed at the sensitive horns gently, knowing that it was a weak spot on his dragon, almost immediately calming down the Prince before another contraction hit. The Prince felt nauseous, placing a hand against his swollen midsection and twisting the other into the sheets beneath him.

Felicia and Jakob were talking with each other hurriedly while Zero kept the dragon almost paralyzed under his comforting touch, putty in his hands, now joining Felicia in the coaching of breaths and pushes. The Prince's mind was still blurred with alarm, but it was overlooked with each shock of pain and every reassuring word from his love. Corrin's long and slender tail curled among the bedsheets, having stopped it's dangerous swaying, ripping the soft covers with it's pointed edges while his wings flared and folded with each push.

"You're almost halfway there Lord Corrin, you're doing well." Felicia said, although it was barely heard past Zero's attempts at mumbling comforting words to his distressed lover. Corrin had zoned in on Zero's speech, pressing his head back against the pillows when instructed to push, horns tearing at the silky fabric, the heated skin of his neck exposed to comparably cool air.

The pain grew more intense with each passing second, seeming to give the laboring dragon no time to pause in between the painful squeezes of his stomach. It was unbearable before, but now it was almost to the point where with each contraction Corrin was on the verge of passing out. Zero had moved his hands away from the sensitive horns to hold Corrin's shoulders, doing his best to keep his love's eyes open with gentle shakes and occasionally cupping his soft face.

"Almost there Lord Corrin, you're so close." Felicia said, Jakob remaining studiously silent beside her, keeping Corrin's legs still and speaking to Felicia when needed, the Prince's aggressiveness towards the butler forgotten. The pain grew worse, and worse and worse until...

It faltered. Corrin breathed raggedly, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath from the last intense contraction. He knew that was one down. One down and one to go. Something was cut, leaving him with a slight discomfort. The contraction's pain was decreasing, but the speed of their arrival never stopping. The Prince was unbearably hot, yet he couldn't find the strength to do anything but spread his strong wings.

Felicia was talking softly with Jakob, cradling something small in her arms, swaddled in a blanket. Corrin wanted to see what was in her arms, wanted to crane his neck up and look, but couldn't with the shaking in his limbs. He could barely move, but his energy was returning as his adrenaline inclined again.

"Corrin, we are going to be back in just a moment. Jakob will take care of you." Felicia said, waving at Zero to follow her. She stood, the bundle still in her arms, and Corrin keened for Zero as he stood and left, keened for the outlaw and keened for his child being taken from him.

Jakob tried to keep him down, the Prince starting to fight against him as the two, no, three people left the room. The Prince snarled and growled at the butler, putting on a ferocious display, despite being unable to back up the frightening façade with an equally aggressive action.

"You're okay, Lord Corrin. We are going to give you some medicine in a moment to help with the pain and restart the process for the other child. Please stay still." The butler said, standing up and placing his hands on Corrin's shoulders to carefully press him back down against the plush bed, careful not to touch the strong set of wings attached to the Prince.

Corrin groaned, leaning back, giving into the touch. His contractions still pulsed through him. He felt sick. His throat was dry and the heat around him threatened to suffocate him, clawing at his lungs. The warmth from his body must have radiated around him, because Jakob was trying to cool the Prince with the forgotten fan, which helped more than Corrin thought it would, keeping him cool as he stretched his head back to feel more of the air against his exposed skin.

He was getting nervous, chest tightening with his growing anxiety. Where was Zero, Felicia? Please come back soon. Corrin regained some of his senses as his thoughts wondered, frazzled mind fixing itself, soon realizing just how exposed he was to the world around him, feeling uncomfortable despite how small and closed off the room was. His tail swayed and curled between his legs like a scared dog, trying to give himself some modesty.

He fidgeted with his loose robe, trying to close his shaking legs and cover himself.

"Ah ah ah, don't do that Lord Corrin. You don't want to put pressure on your womb." Jakob chided him gently, grabbing Corrin's legs to keep them still yet again. The Prince huffed unhappily, his instincts having given up on his growls, wings stretching out and pushing against the metal bars, bending them with a groan as they pushed back at him. His tail curled and swayed in annoyance at the butler, continuously changing it's pattern and clearly showing his impatience.

His tail lifted and hit back down against the bed in a pattern. Lift every few seconds, exhale and sway back down, lift every few seconds, exhale and sway back down. Don't get angry at Jakob. There is no reason to get angry at Jakob. Keep breathing. The contractions were picking up again, but he needed to keep his pace steady and his mind calm.

Corrin groaned in discomfort as soon as Felicia came back into the room, Zero following close behind her as they rushed back to the laboring Prince's side. Another contraction hit. It was definitely getting worse. It was surely picking up again. Corrin whimpered out a small 'Zero' and the outlaw was rubbing at his smooth wings in a moment's notice, calming the dragon under his magical touch yet again. The Prince's tail wrapped itself around Zero, swirling up his arm and pulling him closer to the dragon, despite the Prince's heated skin.

"Alright, Lord Corrin," Felicia started, moving Jakob to the side and situating herself at the edge of the bed again, returning her attention to the pained Prince, "Your contractions seem to be starting up again, so we don't need to give you any hormones. Listen to my instructions, this will be over faster than the first one, so just stay with me, okay?" She said, glancing at Zero almost curiously as he did his best to free himself from the strong tail holding him down.

Corrin nodded and groaned again, pressing his head back against the pillows, horns tearing through the fabric yet again, exposing warm skin to cool air. He pushed. Felicia coached him gently, Jakob by her side and watching closely, adding a few words in himself, reminding Corrin to breath carefully and exchanging speech with Zero.

"Almost there Lord Corrin, almost there. You're doing very well." The maid told him. A few more pushes. A few more pushes and it would be over. He was still thirsty. He was still so tired from the first time. He was so very ready to take a long nap.

But his body wouldn't let him, continuously reminding him about the situation he was in with his painful groans and broken cries filling the room. Zero praised him, Felicia coached him, Jakob remained a calming presence in the tense room. More pain. More pain. More pain...

Relief. Corrin huffed and fell back against the pillows, breathing unsteadily, tears streaming down his face. Another cut, leaving him with slight discomfort yet again. He was so tired. He was so very tired. People were talking around him. His tail loosened from it's tight grip on his mate, slipping down onto the soft bed. Jakob, Zero, and Felicia talked. Congratulating him. Praising him. His eyelids fluttered, opening and closing.

Someone placed a hand on his cheek, caressing the sweaty skin softly. Zero. Corrin crooned softly, calling out for something, anything. His child. His children. Oh god, he was a father. A mother? A parent.

Felicia had left the room quickly, taking the Prince's kin as she had the first, Corrin's drooping eyes following her movements sluggishly. Come back, he wanted to see his children. Please? The Prince whimpered softly, reaching his hand out to grab onto Zero. His wings wouldn't fade away and his tail wrapped around whatever was closest, this case being the bars, bending them and misshaping them.

Zero seemed to understand his love's distress, which was practically emanating from the dragon, making calming noises and brushing the Prince's hair out of his face cautiously. He rubbed at the base of Corrin's strong horns, running his hands through tangled hair.

"Give her a moment Corrin, she'll be back." Zero said, reassuring the Prince. Jakob had moved around the room, shifting the different tools that had been used back to their respective corner. He brought the Prince water, handing the glass to Zero so the outlaw could let Corrin sip the cool liquid. It hadn't been easy to sit up, his lower half aching terribly and soft contractions still pulsing through his body occasionally. Of course, Zero had been there, a gentle hand on his back to guide him. He was unbearably sore, and Jakob and Zero were doing anything they could to keep him comfortable while they waited for the maid to return.

Zero praised him sweetly, telling him how proud he was and how well he did. Jakob rearranged pillows, pulling away the torn ones in favor of some softer fabric, removing the blankets torn from strong wings and the Prince's tail. Jakob covered his legs with a thin sheet, knees still bent due to weak limbs, the warmth of the blanket comforting the Prince.

Felicia came back into the room, followed by her sister Flora, both of them holding something in their arms. Corrin perked up at the sight, tail twitching and wings fluttering. He tried to sit up, but was once again gently pushed down by Zero, who made a shushing noise. The outlaw didn't really have to push too hard to get the Prince to obey his commands. The dragon couldn't really fight back with the weakness in his body, not to mention how much Corrin trusted Zero.

Felicia smiled at the Prince warmly, Flora too preoccupied admiring the small creature in her arms with a gentle smile.

"Here you go Lord Corrin." Felicia said sweetly, placing the child in the Prince's waiting arms, helping position the weak limbs to support one child and leave room for the other. Flora, finally having snapped out of her trance, handed the other infant to Corrin, unable to hide her small smile as she passed the child into the care of it's parent.

"Congratulations, Lord Corrin." The eldest maid said happily. These two were his. They were his children. They were his and Zero's children. They were going to be parents. They are parents.

Corrin nuzzled at the infants in his arms, crooning softly to his kin, unable to keep the noises down with the warmth bubbling happily in his chest. The twins immediately reacted to the noise, both of them squirming happily in the Prince's arms, making Corrin's tired eyes light up with delight.

Zero leaned in beside him, watching with awed eyes as he took in the sight of his kids. Zero laughed lightheartedly when one infant reached out a small hand, a yawn falling on the child's lips. Zero held the child's hand, smiling wider than most people thought he was capable of. The Prince looked at his lover, watching the emotions play out on his face joyfully. Zero looked back at the Prince with a smile, pride shining brightly in his eyes as he took in the sight of his lover with his children.

"You have a boy and a girl." Felicia said, interrupting the comfortable quietness of the room with her bright voice, seeming to be sharing the happiness that was filling the room almost infectiously. Both of the maids watched the couple turn to look at them, seeing their eyes light up and the way they kept exchanging silent conversations with each other.

"We have names planned out," Zero said, Corrin looking too tired to even speak. Felicia smiled. "Kana and Kanai, Kana for the boy, Kanai for the girl." The outlaw told the maids. The two girls looked at Jakob, who was already making his way to the door to gather paperwork needed for the maids to fill out about the extraordinary event. Corrin yawned, the children copying him in an endearing way, each one yawning after the other. Zero smiled and smoothed Corrin's wild hair, gazing adoringly at the two infants resting in his lover's arms.

The two maids tended to the tired dragon, explains to him the plan for recovery, although he wasn't quite listening if his lowered eyelids said anything, the now calm swaying of his tail and folded wings showing his content.

The Prince held on tightly to the children, but still being sure to handle them carefully. His chest rumbled with warmth and his breath seemed to smoke, a small smile gracing his features, looking as if he were about to fall asleep. The girls were almost alarmed until they were waved off by Zero, who knew that it was simply instinctual for the dragon to keep his children warm.

Corrin wouldn't let the girls take his kin from him, either growling or whimpering pitifully to keep them away, so they had to get Zero to coax the babes out of his lover's arms, which took more persuasion than they had expected. While the warmth from the Prince's chest was ideal, they need the children to be in the care of the midwives. So the infants were moved back into the room across the hall, away from the half asleep parent who made a soft noise of disapproval at their departure.

Zero had done his best to keep his excitement to himself while with the Prince, but after following the maids into the room, he couldn't hold back his glee. He laughed and smiled at the children, calling their names and making sweet noises to them, watching their subtle reactions with delight. The joy radiating from him said more than words ever could. It touched the girls to see the stoic man fawning so openly over the twins.

The girls had to shoo him out of the room, telling him to watch over Corrin so they could work. Jakob was still in the Prince's room, watching Corrin's calm face and the steady rise and fall of his chest. The butler greeted Zero with a small nod, which the outlaw returned courteously. Jakob pulled a chair up next to Corrin's bed, leaving it there for Zero to take.

The outlaw sat next to Corrin, the small smile that graced his features never dying down. Corrin looked exhausted, breathing deeply with dark circles under his eyes. His tail swayed in his sleep, wings twitching occasionally. He muttered small words under his breath, phrases full of nothingness, the names of the newly born babes.

Zero caressed his lover's face with gentle adoration, not caring whether Jakob was in the room or not to witness the blatant display of affection. Corrin stirred, leaning into the touch with fluttering eyes, crimson irises glowing in the soft light and bright teeth flashing in a smile. Corrin tried to shift his position, wincing slightly.

"Hey now, relax dear." Zero said, placing his hands on the Prince's shoulders to steady him, helping him shift into his desired position. Corrin nodded, biting his lip as he moved with the guiding hands, laying down on his side, tail curling and one wing stretching out behind him while the other fluttered and folded.

"When can we see them again?" The Prince asked tiredly, voice rough, suddenly looking sad.

"Soon, love. Very soon." Corrin studied him for a moment before casting his entrancing gaze downwards, nuzzling against the hand outstretched on the bed. Zero smiled, meeting the Prince halfway, using his other hand to rub at the smooth horns again. The Prince's eyelids fluttered, seeming to finally give into sleep's lull and making a content noise deep in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The children were doing much better than the midwives had expected. With twins, it wasn't rare for things to go wrong and for one or both of the children to need special attention, but the two infants seemed perfectly healthy. They had cried once separated from the Prince and the outlaw, but the sisters were able to calm them down.

The babes had been in the separate room for a while, the maids making sure that everything was alright and all was functioning normally. According to Jakob, Corrin had fallen asleep after speaking with Zero, and the outlaw was still by his lover's side, keeping watch over him while the Prince slept.

The maids knew that Corrin would be exceptionally sore when he woke up, and we're trying to prepare some things to lessen whatever discomfort he may have when he does wake up again. They had Jakob brew tea for the Prince when he woke, and Felicia was currently searching empty spaces in the castle for anything soft that may comfort the dragon. Pillows, blankets, abandoned toys, anything plush that had been left behind or forgotten.

She had run into Kaze along the way, who had almost given the poor girl a heart attack when he materialized out of the shadows. He had asked what she was doing, skipping small, talk, offering his help if she needed it, which she had politely declined. The maid told him that Corrin had given birth to two healthy twins, and that she was presently gathering pillows and things similar so the Prince could wake up comfortable.

The ninja had seemed surprised by the news, immediately asking about Corrin's condition, obviously worried about the Prince. Felicia had assured Kaze that the Prince would be fine, he would just need some time to recover from the tiring ordeal. The ninja had calmed at the reassuring words, trusting her. Kaze said he would linger around the room, knowing where it was located in the extravagant castle, and help to protect the dragon in case anything happened. Felicia had thanked him and continued her search, continuously running into people.

One particlar little girl, who was one of the numerous messengers around the castle, had given Felicia a particularly soft pillow, insisting that she give it to the a Prince no matter how much the maid tried to persuade her to keep the possession.

Felicia hurried back to Corrin's room, almost tripping a few times and fumbling with the soft items in her arms, the area just as quiet and calm as she had left it. Zero was gently running his hands along the sleeping Prince's bare arms, a smile gracing his rough features as he ran calloused hands over supple skin. He greeted the maid with a smile, which had honestly startled Felicia, and stood to help her with the handful.

They surrounded the snoozing Prince with the variety of objects, taking special care to ensure that the pillow that had been gifted to her was helping to keep the dragon comfortable. Felicia had told Zero about the little girl, and he had carefully listened to the story, picking up on every detail. The setup looked cozy, Corrin almost immediately curling around the fabric as best he could with his still slightly swollen belly, tail curling among the sheets. They would need to wake him up very soon so he could nurse the infants.

Felicia quietly made her way back into the room across the hall, where Flora and Jakob now watched over the twins. The two infants were awake, starting to make pitiful noises that could only be caused by hunger. Corrin would have to feed them, Felicia knowing that his body had produced the nutrients the children needed.

So they went to wake the Prince, both girls carrying a child, the butler following behind. To the group's surprise, Corrin's strong wings had disappeared, although his tail and horns seemed to have preferred being in the open, his horns looking less extravagant, shorter and less intricate than they had been before. Zero had woken up the dragon, who had quickly tried to burry himself among the plush items surrounding him. The Prince was coaxed out of his cozy fort at the sight and sound of the children, a small croon escaping his smiling lips as he moved into a sitting position, with Zero's help.

He reached out his arms, still trembling noticeably, but looking much stronger. Flora gently set Kanai in the Prince's arms, the little girl squirming against her parent before settling peacefully. Corrin shifted, freezing up and glancing at the group before bashfulness graced his features and he looked away.

Quickly understanding the hint, Jakob left the room quietly, Flora following gracefully at his heels while Felicia and Zero stayed to assist the Prince. Corrin, albeit still seeming nervous with Felicia's presence, shifted his robe, which now clearly had a large tear in the back, letting it slide off his slim shoulders and gather at his waist elegantly.

His chest did seem fuller, more pillowy, if that was the correct word, but it wasn't noticeable unless you had known what he looked like before his body had changed to accommodate the twins. Corrin nursed the child, both the parent and infant following instincts on how to go about the feeding. The Prince had let out a startled noise when the child latched on, but sat still, cheeks dusted with a faint blush. The dragon stayed fairly immobile, tail fidgeting slightly, but gaze looking down lovingly at the undeniably cute girl.

The babe fell asleep in his arms, and Zero took her and held her close to him instead, smile wide and bright as he cast his gaze from his daughter to his Prince. Felicia handed Kana to Corrin, placing him in his arms with dutiful carefulness, not wanting her clumsiness to ruin such a pure moment. The process was repeated until, like his sibling before him, the babe fell asleep in Corrin's arms with a soft yawn.

Corrin stared down at the baby, Zero watching his love as he rocked the girl in his own arms gently. The two were silent, but shared the same delight, the emotion radiating heavily from each of them strongly. It was touching, but also made Felicia feel out of place.

She slipped out of the room, meeting Flora and Jakob in the hall. The parents were more than capable of taking care of their newborn twins, whether they knew it or not. They were going to be extraordinary parents, and everyone standing in the hall together knew it. They had enough love and compassion for all the children who stayed in this castle, even the fearsome Zero, and they had the necessary parental instincts to help them through.

The journey to recover for Lord Corrin would be tough, but he would surely pull through. Zero would be by his side, so all would be alright. And while Zero was there for Corrin, Corrin would be there for Zero in the outlaw's times of need. They were a family, so they had to look out for each other. They had a happy little family, with two proud parents and two adorable children.


End file.
